guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Salt Flats
Oh hai guise.--Yorn 19:59, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Glint Statue? The tail isn't the same on the statue as it is on Glint. Just an observation. :Just thought I'd mention that Glint is several thousand years old. This means that the statue could be from a long time ago or the sculptor didn't ascend in order to get a good look at her. :) Wowzers 05:59, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::So, what do people think is the significance of this statue? Im a lore junkie so I think it might be significant, and after watching that "three years of Guild Wars" video, this statue was brought to my attention. The game designer/wrighter/role designer says coyly that she "Can niether confirm nor deny that the statue of Glint in the Crystal Desert is in any way important or could possibly be involved in anything that might happen in some way." What do you guys think might be the implication of this statement and what do you think of the importance of the Glint statue is if any? :::It's all mindgames imo. (T/ ) 22:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Moving Statue In the southwestern part of the area, a bit north of the portal to Prophet's Path, there is a statue of a warrior that is lying on the ground. If you're coming from the north towards the statue, the warrior appears to be lying with her head back. However, if you take a few more steps towards her, it lifts its head up, and looks right at you (taking a few steps back will cause it to lean its head back again, much like in a holographic image). Is this statue part of a quest that I don't remember, or is this just a random statue? Axinal 16:05, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Just a random statue. There's more than a few of them in that part of Salt Flats. — Powersurge360 23:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::I see this happen in many game-editors (I work with many of them) It is the distance model-difference for graphical optimalisation ---> This means that they will make sometimes make 3 different models for 1 obstacle, the first model, which is the most detailed one, then for further distance an less detailed, and then they will mostly make a special kind of model, if it is completely out of range it will have the same form as the second model, but then it's mostly 2d and has no block-function, or no mass ---> the reason why henchmen and heroes can travel trought obstacles if too far out of party's sight. It's alsi very usefull, because that's a huge reason why many computers then can support the game much easilier. So for your statue, sometimes, as seems in GW, a statue will turn 90% above to reach it's normal appereance. Now, why they turn it, that's sometimes a mistery to me. I mostly see it in the Cryengine, and Cryengine 2 (Crysis, Farcry (2))... -- Jorre22225 12:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC)